Disobey
by MayesticMe
Summary: Lady Caitlyn of Clonmel is expecting. But the future of the little bundle of joy is far from happy. Read to find out why. SPOILER ALERT up to book 10. R&R. Contains OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I've just read book 8&9 and halfway through 10 and this wild idea just popped into my head.  
><strong>

Summary: Lady Caitlyn of Clonmel is excpecting, but the little bundle of joy has a future far from enjoyable in front of her. Read to find out. SPOILER ALERT up to book 10 later on.

Disobey

Chapter 1: Expectations

Caitlyn lay on a large bed on the top floor of the castle of Dun Kilty, the bitter cold winters were forcing through, and a maid was poking the fire to get it to blaze up. There were four pillows behind her back, making the sitting position comfortable.

Her hand was gently patting her huge stomach. She winced now and then as the baby kicked her. Then the maid hurriedly came over to her, giving her a little to eat and some water to drink.

"Delia." Caitlyn mumbled to her maid. "I need to talk to Sean." She said wincing once more.

"Sure my lady." The maid said and hurried to the door.

Outside the bedroom the fourteen year-old Sean was pacing back and forth, waiting for the important news. At the moment the maid came out of the door he looked up, a plea visible in his eyes.

"Your mother wants to speak to you sir Sean." The maid said. Sean hurried inside the bedroom and walked towards his mother.

"What is it mother?" He asked her.

"Sean." She said taking a deep breath. "I might not survive this."

Sean gasped and was about to protest when Caitlyn continued talking in a slow but steady pace.

"Even if I do survive, the baby is not safe." She said. "Ferris said he'd kill my next child."

"But mother the baby has me to protect it." He said holding his mothers hand.

"I know, Sean. But I fear it might be better for the baby to grow up in another country. We'll have to tell your uncle it was born dead." Caitlyn said.

Sean was thinking it through, and due to his lessons in tactics, he understood the importance of lying to his uncle.

"But he'll kill us if he finds out." Sean said.

"He wont." Caitlyn reassured him.

Sean sunk down beside Caitlyn's bed and prayed. He prayed with his heart that nothing would happen to his mother nor the baby. He prayed that the baby would grow up peacefully in another country, not being disturbed by Coronations.

Sean looked at his mother then and saw that her eyes were closed, not peacefully closed but closed in pain.

Caitlyn's voice was a faint whisper, and Sean leant closer to her to listen.

"Delia will take the baby to and orphanage in Araluen. Which one I do not know, but I trust her to pick the right one. She'll not be reunited with us, but she'll have a life." Sean nodded and when when His mothers eyes flashed open in pain the Delia the maid quickly led him out because his mother would give birth to a baby any second now.

Sean sat on the chair outside his mothers bedroom and could hear her scream and he heard other voices but he couldn't hear them clearly above the screaming.

He felt like he sat there for years, whilst it had only been a few hours when the door finally opened and the maid let him in again.

His mother was breathing heavily, and there was a baby in her arms. The babies eyes were already open, and he could see the flash of green, just like his mothers.

"It's a girl." Delia said.

"She looks just like you mother." He said, and then added in a reassuring tone "You'll make it mother. I know you will."

His mother held out the little baby wrapped in a blue piece of soft linnen. Sean picked her up and held his little sister in his hands. He felt a surge of pride as he understood he had just turned into a big brother. But it melted away quickly as he realised the child would soon be on her way to Araluen.

He handed the baby to Delia. She started walking to the door but Caitlyn stopped her with a hand gesture. She took off her bracelet with many dangling shapes on it and handed it to Delia.

"Make sure she always has that, maybe Halt will recognize her that way." She said.

"Does she have a name?" Sean suddenly asked. Caitlyn though for some seconds before she burst out.

"Katheryn. Katy for short."

Delia nodded and walked of with the baby hidden underneath her cloak.

"Now, you'll have to go tell every one the baby was born dead. And fake some tears if possible." Caitlyn said.

Sean already had tears pouring down his cheeks, so there was no need for faking tears.


	2. Ward

Ward

Delia, stood outside of castle Araluen. Her feet were aching and her legs were tired. She had been on the move for almost two years. Katy, was sitting in her arms. Wearing no shoes, and a little green dress. Her brown hair was tied back in a pony tail. With two curls hanging out on either side of her face. Her green eyes were looking at Delia questioning the sudden stop.

Delia and Katy had been travelling on foot from Dun Kilty to castle Araluen. The huge structure was beautiful, and Delia expected it to be warm even in these chilly winter night because there was no or little smoke rising from the few chimneys.

Delia sighed and a visible cloud departed from her lips. Delia dress was ragged and her boots had no soles, the snow was cold against her feet. Delia wouldn't have stood up if it hadn't been for Katy. The little girl was shivering visibly.

Delia started walking again, in a hurried pace.

Katy's eyes closed and soon a silent pattern of sound escaped from her lips. Delia looked at the bracelet around Katy's hand. It was a bit loose even though it was at it's tightest. Delia started humning a song she had heard Caitlyn sing to Sean when he was younger.

Then she started singing to it to.

_Dancing bears, painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

Delia hummed "aaaaaa" to the melody before she sang again

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

She held the last word for a long time. And smiled as the soft pattern of sound Katy made continued. Delia stepped further through the snowy road, and finally reached the gates. She bumped into many people, few of them threw her a glance. Once she was inside the protective walls, she walked towards the house, with a sign saying "WARD" it was written with huge curly letters.

Delia knocked on the door. Taking a step back as she heard approaching footsteps behind the door.

The door slammed open and a lady in a blue dress, her lips were bloodred, visibly colored with a lipstick, and she had a purple eyeshadow. All in all she looked like a wicked lady. The lasy shot one glance at Delia and Katheryng and called one single word.

"JACKSON!"

There were steps coming from the upper floor and soon a fat man with a white blouse brown trousers and dark leather boots came rushing down.

He came to stand beside the lady and looked at Delia from top to bottom, and then her inspected the little girl.

"You want to put her in the ward?" Jackson asked and Delia took a deep breath, her Hibernian accent seemed to almost disappear.

"Yes." She said.

The lady threw Delia a glance of hatred. It was visible she wanted to slam the door close in front of the filthy looking girl.

Katheryn awoke then, fluttering her blue eyes. She let out a cry of hunger, and this action seemed to melt the ladies heart.

"We'll take her in." She said then her voice abnormally gently for such a gruff looking lady.

"Yes, Yolanda is right. We'll take her in." Jackson said.

"Her name is Katheryn." Delia said then.

"She was born on the 12th of December two years ago." Delia said.

Katheryn said one word then "Katy." and Yolanda smiled.

"But she's called Katy." Yolanda filled in taking the girl from Delia.

Katy instantly gave Yolanda a hug.

Delia smiled, she had accomplished her ladies one wish.

Yolanda closed the door then, leaving Delia alone behind. She turned around and walked back over the pebble roads. Towards the gate. She looked at the road she had been walking the last two years and sighed.

She started walking while the tears came flooding to her eyes. She had never shown such emotion in front of anyone before. Maids were supposed to be strong, to not show emotion and to protect their mistress or lord. Before Caitlyn had been her mistress and for the last two years it had been Katheryn. And now? Now she had no mistress. She was in doubt if lady Caitlyn was still alive. If prince Halt was still alive?

She did not know the answer to these questions, but she knew it was her task to get back to lady Caitlyn and serve her again.

And that's how little Katheryn was left behind at the ward of castle Araluen.

There was another two year old child, whom had also been left behind in a different ward. His name was Will, and he had been left behind in Redmont two year ago. These unknowing children didn't know each other yet, but they would soon find that their futures where intertwined.

But don't tell them, it might spoil the outcome of this story.

**So usually, I write these huge block of bold text in the front of my story, but I decided to only write IMPORTANT things there, so if you want to read on to the next chapter you COULD skip this part, but please do read on, there might be answers to questions you want to ask.**

**So first, the song. It's called Once Upon A December, and it's from the 20th Century Fox movie Anastacia. **

**And thanks for the reviews people. And I'm just going answer some questions.**

**Herz von Silber (That is how you write it, right?): Yeah Halt/Gilan is for later chappies. Well it's actually because both Halt and Gilan are going to have a huge role in this later on. And since Katy isn't actually one of the characters I could select her.**

**Luvergirl of Books: Well... It did pop into my head, but since Halt has seen Alyss and Jenny several times without making the link, because the family resemblance is quite large, I unfortunately had to put that idea out of my head. * sniffles * It would have been great though. Sorry for the dissapointment of it not being Willers.**

Read and Review people it makes my day, which makes me write th enext chappie. Srry for any cliffy's in advance.

~MayesticMe~

or

~MM~


	3. Am I the strange one?

**An important fact I just want to make clear for everyone. Katheryn is the same age as Alyss, Jenny and those wards.**

**Here is the next chapter.**

Am I the strange one?

_13 years later_

A fifteen year old Katheryn, sat on the fence by the drill area. She was looking at the six fifteen year old guys whom were hitting each other with wooden swords. Their, shirt were glue to their backs by the sweat, their pant clung to their legs. Their face were wet, and their hair dripped.

A watery sun shone down on them, the spring was near it's end. A perfect time to start practicing for battleschool.

Katheryn's lips curled up in a smile, as Philip said "The winter has left us alive, but weakened us terribly."

Philip was a tall, young man. His brown hair in a small ponytail. He was a huge flirt, and had always tried to impress the maids. Which was easy as pie for him, he just blinked once and then came with a flirty line.

"Katy won't date you Philip. Stop trying." Jamie said, he was a muscular guy, whom was going to get into battleschool, he was always straight out and hated politics. He was know for picking fights with many of the other wards.

Katheryn chuckled and put a curl of brown hair behind her ear. Then she stroke her blue dress straight.

Harald snorted, he hated Katheryn always had, in some way he saw her as attention thief. But then he realised, no his friends attention was on Katheryn he could easily, attack. Which he did, he poked Jamie in his ribs and gave Philip a smack against his sword arm before the other attacked him.

Then Jessica and Hayley came towards the field. Katheryn sighed, she knew Jessica would come with another tirade against her. Somehow Jessica linked Katheryn behavior to the fact that the guys had stopped flirting.

"Katy, get of the fence so you don't destroy my view." Jessica snarled. Katheryn who had no wish of starting a fight dropped of the fence.

"How many times have I told you not to flirt with my guys." Jessica said nose high in the air.

Katheryn sighed. Her guys? Since when did the guys belong to her?

"Yes, Katy, you better have a good reason for not following the princess's orders." Hayley said with a nod.

"The princess's?" Katheryn asked, turning towards Jessica leaning on the fence. Did she have to refer to Jessica as the princess of the ward?

"Yes, Jessica is the prettiest and the best of the girls at the ward. So she has been nominated to be princess of the wards." Hayley said with a devils grin.

Katheryn had to admit, Jessica was loved by all the other seven girls of the ward. They worshipped Jessicas blonde hair and green eyes. Just like princess Cassandra. But Katheryn was very sure that Cassandra wasn't as arrogant or evil as Jessica.

"So now inferior peasant, move out of the way." Jessica said. "I need to pick my prince."

Katheryn didn't manage to hold in her laugh, but she did manage to lower it to a chuckle.

Katheryn stepped aside and walked back towards the ward.

Hearing the discussion between Hayley and Jessica starting.

"Non of them are diplomatic enough to be a prince." Jessica said.

"Yes, but the diplomatic boys are sooooo ugly." Hayley said.

"You're right Hayley..." Jessica said.

But then Katy had walked out of the sound circle.

As soon as she was gone the other seven girl dribbled towards Jessica wanting to know whom was the prince.

They all thought Katy was a little weird. Katy didn't mind, she didn't like sparkly dresses or heels and often escaped to the drill fence whenever a new load of clothes arrived at the ward.

Katy wasn't really a fan of jewelry either, she never wore any, except for a silver bracelet with small charms dangling on it.

As Katy approached the ward the smell of baked potatoes reached her, and her stomach growled.

Katy opened the door and revealed a long boring hallways, with one door on either side two staircases on the end, one to the right and one to the left.

As she passed the left door someone called her name.

Katy looked inside the kitchen and a maid looked back at her with a cold glance of hatred in her eyes.

"Lady Yolanda wants to see you." the girl said, and Katheryn nodded.

She walked towards the staircases and took the right one, it lead to the girls bedrooms and Lady Yolandas room.

Katheryn silently walked up the stair making almost no sound. Then she walked into lady Yolandas office.

"You asked for me." She said, and lady Yolanda smiled.

"Still a young lady as always." She said with a smiled, Katy smiled back.

"The choosing is next week Katy. All the girls want to go work in a clothing store, and things like that. But I want to know, what do you want?" Yolanda asked.

"I don't know." Katy said.

"I do." Yolanda said.

"With that will of yours you would be a great diplomat." Yolanda said.

"Diplomatic Schooling?" Katy questioned thinking it through.

"Diplomats have to be able to work with people, and each girl at the ward thinks I'm crazy." She reasoned.

"Has it ever occurred to you they might be the crazy ones." Yolanda asked.

Katy thought about that, and knew Yolanda was right.

"Do you think I'll get into diplomatic schooling?" Katy asked.

"Yes, Katy." Yolanda said.

Katy smiled and left, a big smile upon her face, maybe she wasn't the strange one after all. That had lightened her spirits.

**Thank you so much for alerting my stories and favoriting them. Makes me happy.**

**Please continue reviewing.**


	4. The Day of the Choosing

**One thing before you start reading, and this is IMPORTANT, Caitlyn and Halt looked nothing alike, so Katheryn does also not look anything alike Halt. Got it?**

**Now on with the story.**

The day of the choosing had arrived, and the fifteen yearold wards in both Castle Araluen and Redmont were busy making the last preparations.

Jessica was dancing around the girls dorm, wearing a sparkly pink dress. She had a leather band with the picture of a peacock on her forehead, and Katy thought it looked absolutely weird.

The other wards however were praising Jessica for such a "gorgeous" idea.

"Even princess Cassandra would be jealous of you Jessica." Ellie, one of the dumbest wards praised.

"Ellie, you've finally found your brains." Jessica retorted coldly, and Ellie reddened.

Katy snorted, and for the first time Jessica seemed to notice her.

"Well, our little peasant without a surname." Jessica said, and the other wards laughed.

"No one wanted such a pathetic excuse for a lady in their family." Jessica continued, and another burst of laughter came from the group.

Katy sighed, and walked out of the dorm.

"Yeah run away. You don't belong here." Margret another ward yelled after me.

Just before Katy was out of the dorm, sir Orlando, the king's secretary, appeared.

"This years fifteen year olds, are oblarged to follow me to the throne room, for the official choosing." He said loudly, all girls slowly made their way towards him.  
>"Chop, chop. We can't keep the king and his daughter wait." Orlando snapped and all the other girls turned pale.<p>

Katy smiled at the thought of what was racing around in their minds.

"For the king, but I need a better dress." Amanda whispered.

"Princess Cassandra's face will turn green of jealousy when she sees my tiara." Jessica told herself in a stern whisper.

Sir Orlando started walking towards the boys dorm and we followed him, most of the girls had to run to keep up with Orlando.

The boys were already waiting chatting happily and instantly fell silent when Orlando approached.

The guys fell in behind the girls, and the group of teenagers followed Orlando, down the stairs, through the hall and over the courtyard, up the stairs and straight into the throne room.

There opposite us sat king Duncan in his usual everyday outfit, a white blouse and dark brown trousers with a crown on his head.

His daughter princess Cassandra sat beside him, on a smaller throne, wearing a beautiful blue dress, and a glittering tiara on her head.

The group stood there and Orlando moved us into the order of height, Katy came somewhere in the middle of the line, being the third tallest of the girls.

Then a group of four middleaged women and six men, enter and they each take one of the other seats.

Then King Duncan stood up and spread his arms.

"Dear children, you are here today to chose the path of your life.

If it would be cooking with Sir Holabird.

Becoming a knight or soldier through Sir Jones.

Becoming a scribe through Sir Jonathan.

Becoming a diplomat through Lady Margareth.

Sowing beautiful dresses with Lady Ilse.

Become a planner with Lady Fiona.

Helping Sir Crowley with paperwork.

Working in the stables with sir Wolfgard.

Or go map drawing with sir Holmes.

Or maybe just work in the normal stores in town with Lady Diana." King Duncan repeated what Lady Yolanda had told us many times the last few months.

Philip was first.

"Step forward." Orlando said, and Philip took two steps forward.

"Name?" Orlando said.

"Philip Orman." Philip said.

"Preferred schooling?" Orlando asked.

"Battleschool." Philip replied simply.

King Duncan looked at Philip before looking at Sir Jones.

Then Sir Jones spoke.  
>"He has the right profile and I have seen him hit some of the other young lads out there."<p>

There was a small pause.

"Accepted." sir Jones then said.

Orlando quickly scribbled it down before gesturing Philip to move towards the side.

Next up was Jamie.

They went through the same ritual and Jamie also got accepted into battleschool.

The others went easily all getting into their preferred schooling, and then it was Katheryn's turn.

She took two large steps forward.

"Name?" Orlando asked.

"Katheryn." she said.

"FULL name?" Orlando said looking sternly into the girls eyes.

"That is the only name I've got sir." Katheryn said.

"No surname." Orlando muttered before making note of it.

"Preferred schooling?" Orlando asked.

"Diplomatic schooling with Lady Margareth, sir." She said and Orlando took note.

Lady Margareth was smiling. This girl hadn't become angry when Orlando got angry with her.

"She's accepted, with three weeks testing." Lady Margareth said.

Orlando noted this and shot Katheryn an angry glare as she walked towards the others by the wall.

Then it was Jessica's turn.

"Name?" Orlando asked his tone quite irritated.

"Jessica Miranda Isabella Margarita Danielle Jefferson." She said with devilish grin visible in her eyes.

"Jessica Jefferson." Orlando stated and wrote it down.

"Preferred schooling?" He asked.

"Becoming a seamstress through Lady Ilse." Jessica said.

"Accepted. But only if you get rid of that ridiculous head band." Lady Ilse said.

Most of the wards burst out in laughter. Only Jessica, Hayley and Katheryn weren't laughing.

Katheryn was laughing on her inside though but she kept her face in an unemotional mask. But she only managed this for a few seconds before a smile appeared on her face.

When the laughter stopped, Orlando rushed through the remaining wards, and then the King and his daughter left.

Every ward walked towards their assigned mentor.

Strangely enough Katheryn was the only one signed up for diplomatic schooling, the diplomatic guys had all chosen the scribe schooling.

"Well, Katheryn. Looks like you are going to be my protegee during the next five or so years." Lady Margareth said.

"I would be honored, milady." Katheryn said and Lady Margareth smiled.

"Katheryn, there is no need to address me with such formality, look at me like your own mother, the one that teaches you the job you want to do." Lady Margareth.

"Alright Margareth." Katheryn said obviously getting used to not addressing someone formally.

"Katheryn, would you like to immediately move into my apartment?" Lady Margareth asked, already suspecting.

"That would be great." and suddenly there was a huge smile on the young lady's face.

The two of them walked toward the girls dorm. There Lady Margareth watched her protegee as she quickly put a few thing in her suitcase, most of it was still folded neatly in the suitcase since they had no cabinets.

Lady Margareth watched Katheryn, and smiled as the two brown curls on either side of her face popped back every time she put it behind her ear.

Katheryn was thinking this weeks things through, last week she had been a ward who had no idea what to do with her life and now she was the protegee of one of the most famous diplomats in the land, together with Lady Pauline.

Katheryn however did not know there was another girl who was thinking something very close to what she had just thought.

Alyss was watching out the window with a big smile on her face.

An hour ago she had been a ward with the dream of becoming a diplomat and know she was Lady Paulines protegee.

**A long chapter. WOW.**

**Thanx for the alerts and favorites, but please type a message, you can do it anonymously, a small :) would be fine, or maybe even, Nice Story, please continue.**

**It's what keeps me going folks.**


	5. Chapter 5 Conversations

Katheryn sat outside the castle walls, with her back against an apple tree. She had just moved from Dorm Idiot, to Apartment Diplomat. Katheryn let out a sigh, at least for now, she wouldn't be seeing Jessica daily.

She heard heavy footsteps, and knew without even looking around Jamie was the one walking towards her.

"Hey Katy." He said casually, before sitting down beside her.

"Hey." Katheryn replied absentmindedly.

"You mad?" Jamie asked.

Katheryn smiled, "No, I'm not." she said.

"You sad?" Jamie asked.

Katheryn wanted to say no again but she knew she couldn't fool Jamie.  
>"Yeah." She admitted.<p>

"You wont be allowed to whack anybody anymore?" He asked.

"Ahum... And I probably wont see you guys a lot either." She stated.

"Dassbad." Jamie said.

"Yes. I'll miss your jokes." Katheryn said.

"I'll miss you." Jamie said.

"I'll miss you too." Katheryn said.

"Do you remember that time Harald got thrown in the mud?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, you'd managed to hit him knockout with a right hook." Katheryn recalled.

"You are one smart girl." Jamie said.

"Actually not, I'm average and well..." Katheryn said trailing of.

"The rest is below average." Jamie said.

"Yeah." Katheryn said.

"You're underestimating yourself. You don't trust you abilities. That's a fatal flaw." Jamie said and Katheryn smiled, battleschool trainees were soo underestimated, they could be really smart.

"Katy, do you like diplomacy?" Jamie asked her.

"I'm not sure, I'll probably love the thrill of missions, but the diplomacy part and not actually slapping someone when they annoy me might be hard." Katheryn said.

"Well, practice makes perfect ey." Jamie said.

Katheryn laid out a giggle. "When did you turn into a professor on skills?" She asked with sarcastic tone.

"Always been that." Jamie stated.

"We will see each other wont we, I mean it's not like we're moving to the other side of the country." Katheryn said.

"I dunno, well at least not during the first five years." Jamie said.

"If we both make it." Katheryn said.

"We'll make it." Jamie said.

Before standing up and leaving, Katheryn couldn't remember ever having had such a deep conversation with Jamie or a boy, or anyone in that fact.

She didn't want to move yet and she didn't want to stay in this silence. She heard soft footfalls and turned her head to see Lady Margareth approaching. Katheryn had never really looked at Lady Margareth before, she was quite a young lady maybe in her thirties or forties but surely not older.

"Katy, can I call you that, you will have to be working with the princess a lot, and since you're both quite tomboyish I think it's a perfect match." Lady Margareth said.

"Yes, you can call me Katy, and my apologies but what do you mean with working with the princess?" Katy replied politely.

"Apology accepted, what I meant was that you and the princess probably will have your lessons together." Lady Margareth said.

"But I don't have any education and she surely has a lot of knowledge." Katy said.

"You're wrong there, the princess can't keep her mind focused for long when people tell her quite boring speeches so I was thinking that working with a girl her age might brighten her up." Lady Margareth said.

Katy smiled at the thought, her helping the princess, this was turning out even better.

**Okay up to answering reviews.**

**Luvergirl of Books: **Sorry for the conffuzzlement, it's a little history lesson on that both Lady Pauline and Lady Margareth are famous diplomats. And then it says that Katy didn't know there was another girl thinking something along those lines, Alyss. Alyss is thinking how lucky she is to be Paulines apprentice.

**Okay this chappie was just a little talking to just give you a look at the future and the past while staying in the present.**

**Don't worry it isn't rocket science.**

**No it's atomic science.**

**-MM-**


	6. Chapter 6 Cassandra

**Alright, it's been ages since my last chapter, and i've just been havin exams, tests essays and all the other stuff related to school work to do, but i'll promise, including this one i'll post 2 chapter before christmas.**

Katy was sitting on the bed in the Diplomatic Apartments, the sun was just rising outside.

Katheryn was quite strange in that fashion, always waking up really early.

Katheryn over to the chest with her clothes, not wanting to wake anybody up, she opened the chest and took out a simple white gown, she quickly changed from her ragged nightgown to this diplomatic gown, before tip-toeing over to the mirror and sitting down on the stool. She quickly combed through her hair before braiding it into one long braid, but still with those two curls bobbing out.

She then continued silently over to the door, and tried to open it, it was a bit stuck but after some struggling she managed to push it open without too much sound.

She peaked both sides before walking out into the hall. Closing the door behind her she, walked down the hall, mentally slapping herself for forgetting the shoes.

At the end of the hall was a balcony, and Katheryn walked out. She stopped mid-stride seeing another girl standing there.

Katheryn immediately recognized the unmistakable blonde waves belonging to Princess Cassandra, and turned to leave.

"No Stay, Please." Cassandra muttered.

Katheryn turned around, not sure if she had been the one spoken too.

"Hello." Cassandra said, now having turned herself towards Katheryn.

"Hi, I'm Katheryn." Katheryn said, her mind not able to formulate any other words or sentences.

"I'm Cassandra, but you can call me Cassie. Nice to acquaintance you." Cassandra said.

"Well, i'd like to be called Katy, if that was possible." Katheryn said.

"Of course I'll call you Katy." Cassandra said.

"I heard, you'll be working with me." Cassandra said and gestured Katheryn to move forwards.

"Yes, I was surprised to hear that. I would've thought one of those ladies would have gotten the honor." Katheryn said.

"Katy?" Cassandra asked "Could you please not be so very formal when it's not needed, I mean everyone is always on their tip toes around me. And i'd like to know how it's like to have real friends. If you want of course." Cassandra said.

"Of course i'd like to be your friend Cassie." Katy said casually.

1 year later

A war against Morgarath, who would have thought that.

Katheryn and Cassandra were standing outside of castle Araluen ready for their travel to king Swyddney's court for Cassandra to meet a "friend" of hers.

They would be accompanied by some guards, and a maid named Evanlyn. Evanlyn had fit right in the friend gang. She was really perceptive and always on top of all the rumors, something that was very good when you tried to be on top of everything.

Evanlyn did fall out quite often, because she wasn't permitted to be at the dinner nor in their lessons.

King Duncan gave his daughter and Katheryn both a hug, Katheryn had turned into a second daughter for him.

Then the group rode of, Cassandra rode a tall magnificent white horse, Katheryn rode a black mare with a white bless on it's forehead, Evanlyn however was riding an old peasant horse.

They traveled for a few days before they were halfway through Celtica and traveled through an empty village.

"What happened here?" Cassandra asked.

"I have no idea, but they weren't taken away with force, that's for sure." Katheryn said.

Cassandra nodded at that but looked quite pale, and that's when we heard it, those monotone tones, grunts was a better word for it.

Katheryn and Cassandra both grew pale having heard about Morgarath and his Wargals, in our history lessons, the knigths closed rank around us as the low grunting chant grew louder, meaning they were catching up, if they were targetting the princess and her escort.

At that moment the three girls turned around just as a group of bear-like creatures, with bloody savage axes and short swords, came over the hill.

Then they spotted the escort, and the chant grew faster, as they started running towards Cassandra and the knigts.

"Your highness, run." The head of the knights said and Cassandra and Katheryn spurred their horses into canter. Evanlyn following closer after.

**Alright, a cliffy. **

**I know I jumped over a year time but I had absolutely no idea what to put, there so I just jumped over it. I might add more stuff later on.**

**And I wanted Cassandra and Katheryn to be good friends, I mean they are both princess although one of them doesn't know she is.**


End file.
